Visitas de medianoche
by SuperSabrichitason
Summary: Doble D solo quería hacerse cargo de cierto "problema natural" que ocurría con los hombres. No contaba con que cierta Kanker le diera una mano. Literalmente. LEMON.


Eddward era un chico listo. El más listo del vecindario, hasta podría decirse que de la escuela. Había conseguido tanto reconocimiento en todos sus cortos 17 años de vida, por lo que siempre se dedicaba a estudiar cuando no se encontraba con sus amigos. No importara el tema o materia, él sentía la obligación de saber algo en esa área.

Era por eso que sabía que actualmente se encontraba en la edad de las hormonas alborotadas, y por ende, sabía que era inútil ignorar las reacciones de su cuerpo en ciertos momentos. Era algo completamente normal, sabía que no era bueno retenerse, por lo que una ducha fría esta vez no era opción. Necesitaba liberar esa tensión. Así que decidió resolver ese dilema de la única forma que un chico de su edad lo haría.

Por lo que ahora se encontraba recostado en su cama, a una hora considerablemente tarde en la noche, con una caja de pañuelos al lado suyo, pantalones algo abajo y con una mano tratando de aliviar la vergonzosa erección que había estado tratando ocultando desde que Ed, Eddy y él se pusieron a ver las revistas para adultos que coleccionaba su mejor amigo, solo hace una hora.

Se sentía frustrado, lo había estado haciendo desde hace un tiempo y no había llegado al resultado que quería. Al parecer simple fricción no bastaba. Suspiró cansado, tenía que aliviarse de alguna forma, y pronto, o si no se volvería incómodo y algo doloroso para él. Trató crearse una fantasía con las imágenes que había visto anteriormente, pero ni eso servía.

Maldijo a su cuerpo por estar causando este problema en esos momentos. Maldijo a Eddy por querer ver esas revistas. Se maldijo a sí mismo por tener curiosidad.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a intentar, esta vez dejando volar su imaginación. Se había enfocado en un recuerdo su vida cotidiana y, al parecer, esta vez sí estaba funcionando. Estaba tan absorto en completar el trabajo que ni se dio cuenta de que una silueta femenina se había colado por su ventana.

Esa silueta, que lo estaba viendo con ojos juguetones, se había agachado al piso y se estaba acercando a él, gateando de forma sigilosa, aprovechando que él tenía los ojos cerrados.

Edd soltó un suspiro. Estaba tan cerca, _tan cerca_, de poder cantar victoria, y poder liberar esta tensión que había estado reteniendo por tanto tiempo. Podía sentirlo, ese hormigueo, lo hizo sonreír, a punto de explotar...

— _Hola, bombón._

Edd jadeó, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Al fin había podido llegar al tan ansiado clímax. Pero para su sorpresa se había encontrado con la vista de _Marie Kanke_r frente a él con una mirada de shock en su rostro, y para su horror, algo de su esencia había aterrizado en una de sus mejillas.

— ¡MARIE! — exclamó.

No sabía qué hacer. Su primer instinto fue cubrirse con una mano, pero frunció el ceño y sintió algo de molestia al ver que su erección no había bajado y, sorprendentemente el ver a la chica Kanker ahí no había ayudado.

Dirigió su vista a la chica frente a él y sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza al darse cuenta de la situación comprometedora en que lo había encontrado. Pero Marie no había realizado ni un solo movimiento desde que abrió los ojos, hasta que de pronto levantó una mano y la llevó a su rostro, juntando con dos dedos la esencia del chico que se hallaba resbalando por su mejilla. Eso lo hizo reaccionar.

— Oh cielos. C-c-como lo s-siento, Marie. — habló, sentándose, alcanzando a sacar un pañuelo de la caja y acercándolo al rostro de la chica, limpiando el líquido que se encontraba allí. — T-te juro que n-no fue m-mi intención. Y-ya casi termino de limpiarte.

La peliazul seguía sin responder, dedicándose a analizar el líquido en sus dedos. En una acción inesperada para el chico, llevó sus dedos a su boca, saboreando su esencia. Doble D se puso rojo hasta el cuello y por alguna razón, sintió a su miembro saltar.

— Extraño… — murmuró la chica para luego dedicarle una de sus características sonrisas.

—…Diablos, Marie. — fue todo lo que logró decir.

— Parece que te alegraste de verme, muffin. Dime, ¿En quién estabas pensando? — preguntó, subiéndose a la cama y acercándose a él.

— Y-yo… ah… — El pobre chico comenzó a retroceder, doblando las rodillas, y colocándose en posición fetal contra la cabecera de su cama, tratando lo más posible de mantener distancia, a lo cual estaba fallando.

Marie dejó salir una risita. — Bueno, no importa. — al ver la confusión en el rostro del chico, procedió a explicarse. — Porque ahora me diste el desafío de superar esa fantasía. — sonrió con perversión, colocando ambas manos en sus rodillas.

— ¡M-Marie! ¡Eso sería totalmente inapropiado!

— ¿No quieres hacer que baje? — indicó con su vista a su miembro, por lo que el chico se cubrió con las manos. — Será más rápido si me dejas ayudarte.

Edd sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al oírla decir eso. No podía. No estaba bien, no era correcto.

— No puedo aprovecharme de ti de esa forma. — se opuso.

Marie tildó la cabeza a un lado. — No te estarías aprovechando si estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. — podía ver el rastro de duda en su expresión, por lo que acercó su rostro al suyo. — Déjame ayudarte, Doble D… — susurró, sus labios a centímetros de los suyos.

El chico tragó saliva, debatiendo sobre qué debería hacer. Pero era difícil pensar claramente cuando su _otra cabeza _también estaba añadiendo ideas. Vio su situación: una chica, muy atractiva, estaba ofreciéndole aliviar su tensión. Había demostrado incontables veces su evidente interés por él y también su preocupación por él. Y esta era una de ellas. Además, ¿Dónde quedaría su orgullo de hombre al dejar pasar esta oportunidad? Prácticamente podía oír a Eddy alentándolo en su mente.

Comenzó a extender sus piernas lentamente, dejando espacio para que la Kanker pueda estar entre ellas. La ver la acción, Marie acercó su rostro y besó tentativamente sus labios, aplicando más presión a cada segundo que pasaba mientras colocaba sus manos en ambas mejillas. Edd tímidamente correspondió el beso, relajándose en su lugar. Pudo sentir que las manos de la chica comenzaron a bajar lentamente por su cuello, seguido por su torso, hasta llegar a sus propias manos juntas en su región pélvica. Ella tomó sus manos y las colocó en su cintura, separándose del beso.

— Te haré sentir bien, Doble D. — murmuró, tomando su miembro con algo de firmeza

Edd jadeó tildando la cabeza hacia adelante. Miró hacia abajo, su mano estaba estimulando a su miembro a un ritmo lento. Dirigió su vista a Marie, quien lo estaba observando con profundidad. Vio sus mejillas, normalmente pálidas, ahora completamente ruborizadas, los ojos entrecerrados y no pudo evitar pensar en lo bonita que se veía así.

— Está realmente duro… ¿Esto se siente placentero, Doble D? — la oyó decir.

A duras penas podía hablar por lo que asintió con la cabeza. Tomó iniciativa acercando su rostro y volviendo a unir su labios, esta vez con más pasión. La chica suspiró, sucumbiendo ante el beso. Edd sintió un fuego nacer en su interior, deseando más. Empezó a subir sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, llegando hasta el borde de su sostén. Se detuvo cuando sintió el cuerpo de la peliazul tensarse, suspendiendo al mismo tiempo sus movimientos. Se separó del beso, mirándola a los ojos.

— Yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien. — murmuró.

Una chispa de lujuria apareció en los ojos de la peliazul, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados, haciendo entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Edd agarró los bordes de su camiseta y jaló hacia arriba, deshaciéndose de la prenda en unos segundos. Pasó sus manos por la piel de su torso, haciéndola suspirar, cuando llegó a los ganchos que mantenían el sostén su lugar se detuvo.

— ¿Puedo? — preguntó con cortesía.

Al verla asentir, desenganchó el sostén y se lo quitó, dejando expuestos sus pechos. Se echó para atrás para admirarla mejor viendo cada curva que le era posible ver con la tenue luz de la habitación.

— Sé que no son tan sorprendentes como los de May y Lee, pero… ¡Ah! — fue interrumpida al sentir las manos del chico masajeando sus senos.

— Son perfectos, Marie. — susurró, oyendo que en respuesta la chica soltó un gemido, arqueando la espalda. — Parece ser que eres sensible aquí. — comenzó a frotar los pezones con sus pulgares haciendo que la peliazul repita la acción anterior.

Marie jaló de la camiseta del chico, dando intenciones de querer quitársela. Edd comprendió, retirándose la camiseta. Volvió a besarla, y con determinación, comenzó a hacerla descender hacia un costado, dejándola recostada a su lado en la cama. La chica, que lo tenía abrazado de los hombros, enroscó una pierna en su cintura, creando un acercamiento más íntimo, y sin romper el beso, frotó su entrepierna contra la de él. Ambos gimieron en el beso, Doble D volviendo a llevar sus manos a sus senos, masajeándolos y enfocándose en los pezones. Jadeó, cortando el beso, un hilo de saliva aun conectándolos.

— Marie… — gimió. — Sé que ya es demasiado egoísta pedirte esto… ¿Puedo verte completa? — susurró, pegando su frente con la de ella.

La Kanker tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro.

— Es lo justo. — respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. — Puedes hacerlo tú, si quieres. — desvió la mirada en inusual timidez.

Edd se llenó con una explosión de confianza, levantándose y sentándose en sus rodillas. Desprendió el cinturón rosa que siempre llevaba y deslizó sus pantalones verdes por sus piernas, dejándola solamente con sus bragas negras. Se quedó admirándola por unos segundos para después despojarse de la última prenda que le quedaba. Y ahí estaba: la primera mujer desnuda que había visto en persona. Observó sus curvas, la delineación de sus costillas, sus anchas caderas, sus largas piernas, su pálida y suave piel.

Marie lo miraba con preocupación, juntando las rodillas tratando de mantener algo de modestia. Él estaba tomándose demasiado tiempo.

— Eres hermosa. — susurró. — Cada parte de ti lo es.

La chica se cubrió el rostro.

— Basta con la cursilería. Haces que me sonroje. — sonrió, a lo que el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Me permites? — preguntó, colocando ambas manos sobre sus piernas, separándolas.

Trazó un recorrido con sus dedos desde sus rodillas hasta el interior de sus muslos, haciéndola suspirar. En una rápida maniobra, quedó recostado a su lado, deslizando sus dedos por sus húmedos pliegues.

— ¡Aaah~! — soltó un gemido sonoro, llevando fugazmente una mano para cubrir su boca.

Doble D se acercó a su oído.

— Puedes emitir en voz alta todos los sonidos que quieras. — murmuró, insertando un dedo en su interior. — Mis padres no se encuentran en casa.

Comenzó a deslizar su dedo en un vaivén, a la par que dejaba besos por su quijada. Marie solo podía gemir su nombre, pidiendo por más.

— Quiero que sepas que tus seducciones jamás me pasaron por alto. La sobrecarga de emociones nos trajo a donde estamos ahora. — habló, insertando un segundo dedo. — Tú eras el objeto de mi fantasía, Marie. Tú haces que me ponga así.

Agarró con su mano libre una de las manos de la chica, presionándola contra su miembro.

— Ah~ Doble D… — fue todo lo que podía articular.

Las palabras del chico, más lo que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo eran demasiado para ella. Incluso lo fue aún más cuando comenzó a presionar el botón más placentero de todo su cuerpo, logrando que acelere el ritmo de sus caderas. Pero no podía dejarse ir. Aún no.

— ¡Tómame! — exclamó, sujetando la mano del chico Ed que se entraba frente a su intimidad, haciendo que se detenga. — Por favor, Doble D, te necesito dentro de mí. — rogó.

Edd nunca la había escuchado decir esas palabras. Al levantar la cabeza para admirar su rostro, sus ojos se nublaron con lujuria al ver la mirada de desesperación y deseo que estaba plasmada.

— Como desees. — se levantó de su lugar, no sin antes prometerle con un beso de que volvería.

La visible confusión de Marie al verlo husmear en el cajón de su mesita de noche cambió al verlo sacar una tira de cuatro preservativos. No pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿De dónde los sacaste? — no se imaginaría nunca que un chico como él tendría en su posesión algunos condones.

El chico suspiró aliviado, habiendo podido despojarse de sus pantalones y ropa interior que aún seguían presentes. Quedó sentado sobre sus piernas frente a ella.

— Me los dio Eddy hace un año. Fue parte de una broma. — tomó uno de los preservativos, rasgando el envoltorio con sus manos. — Claro que contemplé deshacerme de ellos, pero decidí no hacerlo. Desde entonces, he estado reemplazándolos por unos nuevos cada mes, por temor a que pierdan calidad. — por fin había podido colocárselo, retomando su posición sobre la chica.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estaremos así toda la noche? — bromeó, separando las piernas, dándole espacio para colocarse en medio de ellas.

Para su sorpresa, él rió.

— Depende. ¿Podrás seguir el ritmo? — replicó, haciéndola aumentar su sonrojo.

¿De dónde había sacado esa confianza? No lo sabía. Se colocó frente a su entrada y empujó lentamente. Marie podía sentir como se abría paso entre sus paredes, mordiéndose el labio. Hubo un momento donde Edd sintió algo obstruyendo el paso, por lo que dio una estocada, rompiendo la barrera que lo contenía, entrando completamente. Su interior sentía tan maravilloso, cálido y placentero. Pero dejó de lado eso cuando escuchó un sonido, bajando la mirada. La peliazul había soltado un quejido, lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos y estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, una clara expresión de dolor presente. Y toda la confianza de Edd se fue al carajo.

— ¿E-estás bien, Marie? — una expresión alarmada se formó en su rostro, abriendo por completo los ojos. — N-no me digas q-q-que esta es tu… — su corazón se aceleró a mil al verla asentir y cerrar fuertemente los ojos. — Oh no… ¿T-t-te lastimé?

Retiró las caderas hacia atrás, dispuesto a salir, pero la chica se lo impidió, acorralándolo con sus piernas.

— ¡NO! — exclamó, sujetando uno sus brazos. — No te vayas… no me dejes así…

El verla de esa forma, tan frágil y vulnerable, hizo que un sentimiento de querer estar a su lado y protegerla invadiera su pecho. Llevó una mano a su cara, limpiando una pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado, y besó sus labios con ternura.

— No te dejaré, Marie. Solo que no quiero lastimarte.

— No me importa el dolor. Te quiero a ti. — murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa. — Hazme el amor, Doble D.

Edd sonrió devuelta, volviendo a besarla. Agarró una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras que la otra permanencia en el colchón para elevación. Dio una embestida, haciendo que ella emita un sonido ahogado por su boca.

— ¿Qué tal? — preguntó.

— Bien. — mintió. Sus músculos estaban ardiendo. — Hazlo otra vez.

Volvió a embestirla. Emitió un jadeo.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Bien. Sigue moviéndote…

La embistió tres veces seguidas.

— ¿Más?

— Sí.

Esta vez, al oírla gemir, no se detuvo, embistiéndola lenta y profundamente. El dolor se había convertido en placer, provocando que la chica comenzara a alcanzar los empujes. Edd se encontraba de maravilla. Podía sentir cómo el interior de Marie lo apretaba y lo succionaba. La tomó de las caderas y la embistió con más fuerza, deleitándose con los gemidos que salían de la boca de la Kanker. Poco a poco, gotas de sudor empezaron a bañar ambos cuerpos. La habitación se llenó de rechinidos de cama, gemidos, jadeos, y sonidos de choques de piel, y Marie podía jurar que era lo más erótico que había escuchado en su vida.

— Marie. Eres tan maravillosa. — gimió. — Me vuelves loco.

La chica alzó la vista. El rostro de Edd ya no era uno de nerviosismo, más bien había una mirada lasciva en su lugar, sus ojos entrecerrados y la boca levemente abierta, dejando salir gruñidos y jadeos. Gimió su nombre, pasando ambas manos por su espalda, sintiendo la familiar sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago.

— Estoy cerca…

Para su sorpresa, el chico bajó la cabeza, llevando uno de sus pechos a la boca, aumentando la intensidad de sus gemidos, al par que bajaba una mano hasta sus cuerpos conectados, frotando con insistencia su clítoris. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, anunciando la oleada de placer que se avecinaba.

— ¡EDDWARD! — había llegado a su ansiado orgasmo, arqueando la espalda y clavando sus uñas en la espalda del chico.

Al sentir sus paredes contraerse, apretando su miembro, más el repentino dolor en sus omoplatos, lo llevó a su propio clímax.

— ¡Dios, Marie! — exclamó, dando unas cuantas embestidas más antes de caer rígido sobre ella, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban con la respiración dificultosa, tratando de recomponerse. Edd le echó a un lado, llevando una mano a la frente. Dirigió su vista a Marie, quien aún se encontraba respirando hondo, su pecho subiendo y bajando con cada inhalación y exhalación. Aprovechó para deshacerse del preservativo, haciéndole un nudo y con suertuda puntería, lanzándolo al tacho de basura.

Se giró hacia Marie, atrayéndola a él, colocando su cabeza en su pecho y besando su frente. Pudo sentirla sonreír contra su piel.

— ¿Te hice sentir bien, Doble D?

El mencionado soltó una risita.

— Más que bien, Marie. Increíble. — bajó la mirada. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Algo adolorida. — lo miró a los ojos. — Fuiste algo brusco, muffin — un rubor se hizo visible en las mejillas del chico. — Dejando eso de lado, estoy feliz.

— ¿Feliz? — repitió con una sonrisa.

— Sip. Hice el amor con mi hombre; el mejor día de mi vida. — replicó, volviendo a recostar su cabeza en su pecho, acariciándolo. — Y sobre lo que dijiste antes, sobre mantener el ritmo… ¿Qué estamos esperando? — lo sintió tensarse. — Es broma. Estoy muy cansada. — murmuró.

— ¿Debes ser siempre tan directa?

Marie soltó una risita.

— Ya me conoces.

Quedaron en silencio. Edd había pegado su nariz a su cabeza, inhalando el dulce aroma de su cabello, mientras le daba leves caricias en su espalda.

— ¿Esto cambia algo entre nosotros? — preguntó.

La peliazul levantó la cabeza, usando sus brazos para elevarse hacia arriba.

— No lo sé. ¿Tú quieres que cambie? — preguntó de vuelta.

Se quedó contemplando la pregunta. Lo que había sentido en el acto había sido real. Había una chispa ahí, y estaba predispuesto a hacerla brillar. La tomó del rostro y la besó. Dicen que acciones valen más que las palabras.

— Ya era hora, novio.


End file.
